1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and to a shutter release device for a camera. The invention relates more particularly to a release change over device for automatically shifting the operation of an electronic camera from an electromagnetic release mechanism in which an electromagnetic solenoid responds to a switch operative with a shutter button to a mechanical release mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera with an electromagnetic release mechanism, the operation of the shutter button can be made soft to the touch, while an electric self-timer and various types of remote controls can be used. This improves operation of the camera. Further, when an electromagnetic release mechanism is applied to a modern motor driven camera on which an automatic winder or a motor drive device is mounted, mechanical engagement is unnecessary because it is possible to electrically transmit the control signal of the release operation. Hence there is little restriction on the lay-out of the transmission mechanism, which makes the arrangement very convenient. On the other hand, in a camera provided with an electromagnetic release mechanism, the camera can not be used at all when the battery therefor is discharged. Various proposals have been made to overcome this inconvenience. In one example, a separate mechanical release mechanism, completely independent from the electromagnetic release mechanism, is arranged to operate so that in case of necessity the camera is mechanically operated. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 53-45232, the electromagnetic release is changed over into the mechanical release by means of the change over operation member. The operation in the former case has a feeling quite different from that of the proper electromagnetic release of the camera, and misoperation is apt to take place; while in the latter case the stroke length of the shutter button is different when operating the electromagnetic release and the mechanical release. This is inconvenient.